efscfandomcom-20200213-history
FSC 66
Ukraine |withdraw= |pre= FSC 65 |nex= FSC 67|image = }}August 2014 sees the 66th edition of FSC, held in The Hague in the Netherlands after the country's second win in 2014 achieved by The Common Linnets and their song "Hungry Hands". Originally, 36 countries applied for FSC 66 with Austria, Portugal and Ukraine returning after an one-month absence. The Portuguese entry however - "Can't Feel Love Tonight" by Kika featuring Andreas Wijk - was found to be older than ten months, violating FSC rules. As also the provided back-up entry was too old, no Portuguese song participated in FSC 66 and the overall number of participants was 35. Nevertheless Portugal took part in the voting and returned in the following month. The Swedish entry, "Gunshot" by Lykke Li was the winner of this edition with a score of 157. Romania and South Africa completed the top three. The Host City Our host city for this month is The Hague, in the Netherlands. The Hague is the seat of government of The Netherlands, and is the capital of the province of South Holland. It is the third largest city in The Netherlands, following Amsterdam and Rotterdam. Not only does this city house the Dutch Government, Parliament, Supreme Court, and Council of State, but it is also one of the major host cities of the United Nations. The Venue Our venue this month is the Theater aan het Spui, which bills itself as the living room of The Hague, where people come to see festivals and performances from various film and dance companies from around The Netherlands. The Hosts Your hosts: 'Tim Douwsma and Monique Smit. '''This multitalented duo is the all-around entertainment powerhouse. Both Tim and Monique have been entertaining people since they were young. After first meeting at the Dutch edition of ''Dancing on Ice, the two immediately clicked and have been performing music as a duo since then, appearing on Dutch charts with their songs "Eén zomeravond met jou" and "Langzaam wordt het zomer", among others. Each has also had great success as solo singers before their collaboration. Monique's "Wild" reached the 4th spot on the Dutch singles charts, while Tim participated in the reality singing contest De beste zangers van Nederland. Not only are the pair singers, but they also are two of the Netherlands' most celebrated television presenters. Monique is the host of Kids Top 20, Mijn vader is de beste and Sterrenparade, while Tim hosted Karaoke Kids, Tim op Tilt, and AVRO Junior Dance. You might also know Tim as the "hot Dutch guy" who presented the votes for The Netherlands for the Eurovision Song Contest 2014. The Show Note: Indonesia and Taiwan did not vote and their score was reduced by 30 because of this. However they did not score more than 30 points, so their amount of points was lowered to 0. The "rightful" red lantern in this case belongs to Indonesia, originally getting 17 points compared to the 19 of Taiwan. The Results The Winner Lykke Li - Gunshot: